


hurts that don't scar, reveal who you are

by marvelleous



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/pseuds/marvelleous
Summary: they're about to kiss, but something stops him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt by anonymous: something interrupting the phil/lmd may kiss in 4x12?

He cannot for the life of him believe that Keonig had hidden the Darkhold in a library of all places. It takes them hours to locate it, wandering through seemingly endless shelves upon shelves of books, and when they finally do, he finds that he is enjoying himself far too much to leave. 

He hadn't really thought of the banter between May and himself as flirting until Elena pointed it out to him. Now that he knows, he finds that he cannot stop. 

He makes a remark; she’ll respond. He brings up Ireland and he knows things are taking a turn for the serious side when she suggests they visit together.

“Did you mean it when you said you’re ready for what comes next?” She asks him, looking up into his eyes. There’s a look there he cannot quite recognise, but he’s too distracted by what is about to happen to think it over too much. 

He responds by slowly closing the distance between them, lowering his head as she tilts hers up. He is close enough to see the features he's admired from further away all these years, the curve of her cheekbones the colour of her eyes, the shape of her brow-

“Huh,” he says a split second before their lips meet, and she stills, an expression he can't figure out flitting across her face for a split second before it morphs into a frown.

They're still barely inches apart, and he cautiously raises one hand to her face, hovering over her cheek as his thumb gently runs over the wound which has still yet to scab over. Strangely, it looks not too different from when it had been inflicted. It's his turn to frown as he traces over it again, feeling the broken skin beneath his fingertips.

“This should have begun to heal by now,” he whispers, a strange sense of dread washing over him. Daisy had told him about May being skittish over another wound she had received while rescuing him. He lowers his hand, moving closer into her space as he touches her right shoulder, putting just enough pressure to elicit a response from her.

“You’re still injured,” he says, softer this time. “I can check on it for you, make sure it’s stitched up properly.” He’s never been to great at being subtle, at least not around her, and he can tell from her guarded expression that she's seen right through his words.

“I don't want you to,” she responds bluntly and throws his hand off her, ducking out of his grasp and moving away.

“May, something’s wrong here, and I think you know it. Just show me and we can deal with the problem together,” he tries to coerce her, but she’s retreating, both mentally and physically as she backs away. 

He’s been with SHIELD for decades; he’s fast, he’s skilled, but he could never compare to Melinda, not even a copy of her.

In the blink of an eye she has the book in her hands and a look of pure sorrow across her features.

“I'm sorry,” she tells him before she flees.


End file.
